


Trouble Maker

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Ocean and his Moon [5]
Category: DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender-fluid Loki, M/M, Pranks, Short, wake up bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Arthur begins to realise just how much of a handful Loki can be.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur grinned as he re-entered the throne room, beaming with secret pride.

He had successfully boned the beautiful imp into submission and was certain the other wouldn’t be causing trouble any time soon. His expression fell however as he noted people were still fussing about madly.

He stopped one of the guards as they swam by him looking panicked.

“What’s going on?”

“The gateway is malfunctioning, your Highness, no one can get in or out.” Well... that could have just been an accident, or even Black Manta. _There was no way Loki-_

A whale swam past the window, shrouding the room in darkness. Its side had been graffitied, the words ‘Make Me’ glittering across his vision.

 _Damn_.

A moment of confused chattering followed, the other Atlantian’s puzzling over what such a message could possibly mean.

“Arthur,” his attention was redirected to his mother swimming into the room, coming to float by his side. “the pearls have been returned, but the treasury is filled with jellyfish.” She announced in exasperation. He comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder, giving the tired woman a kind smile.

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

He spent the rest of the day cleaning up Loki’s messes. They were merely childish pranks, and some of them were even kind of funny, but it was causing everyone to freak out, so he had to figure out how to stop it.

Arthur dropped back in to his room several times throughout the day trying to find the other, but each time his bed was bare. Still he kept his eyes open at all times, and finally by the tenth time he checked there lay the god, innocently playing with his golden trident. He hadn’t even realised it wasn’t hanging on his back anymore.

“You are such a damn attention whore.” The king sighed fondly, noting the other seemed offended by this as he sat beside him. “Listen babe, you have to behave or you can’t stay.” His words went pointedly ignored, the noirette fingering the prongs of his weapon. “You know the more trouble you cause the less time I have to spend with you.” He implored, but still the other wouldn’t speak. “Come on Lo-lo~” He didn’t even twitch at the pet name. “I’ll give you something nice from the treasury, whatever you want!” This the other seemed to consider.

“I have a counter offer for you,” he finally said, smiling dangerously as he sat and slid his hand up the half-blood’s body, “let me do whatever I want and I won’t tell your lovely fiancé all the filthy things you’ve done to me.”

Arthur’s mouth gaped, the silvertongue leaning even closer and doing that infuriating almost-kiss tease.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“Mm hmm.” The other hummed happily, sticking out his tongue to lick from the other’s bottom to top lip, his body so close and yet so far away.

“Damn you.” He giggled happily as the royal slammed him down on the bed and began kissing him stupid.

This at least would keep him busy a few hours, though it was quickly becoming apparent his little affair with this incubus may hav become a problem.

§

Loki completely disappeared the next day.

He wasn’t there when he woke up, and by the time lunch rolled around he still hadn’t appeared. Even more disturbing, in the time he was gone _nothing had gone wrong_. It was deeply unsettling, worrying over what the other could be planning.

When the sun had begun to set above water he was near panic. _Had he offended the other? Had he left? What if he never saw him again!?_ The very thought was soul crushing, and he wondered whether he had been put under some sort of love spell. It would make sense, especially considering how they’d known each other such a short period and yet the other already had him whipped. He wondered if there was some sort of procedure to check for love spells, like an STI test but magic. Of all people his mother was one of the most likely to know, but he didn’t dare ask. Mera was like her daughter, if he revealed he had infidelity issues she’d certainly side with the redhead.

Whilst considering this on his way towards his room in order to retire for the night he spotted something in the small aquatic central palace garden, his eyes drawn to an etherial glow.

Loki was sitting in the centre, his head thrown back and eyes shut as he soaked in the moon beams from above. His pale skin was radiant, _literally_ , softly illuminating the seagrass under him.

Relief flooded the Atlantian royal as he floated at a distance and watched the other silently, admiring him. He had the most content smile he’d ever seen on his face, basking in the moonlight.

Arthur made sure no one was around before he swam over, the seagrass flowing beneath his feet as he made his way closer and leaned down, gently kissing the other till his eyes slid open.

“Hey.” The brunette greeted, slowly sitting beside the noirette. “What were you doing all day?”

“Not much…” He began, sinking down till he was completely reclined. He was more relaxed than Arthur had ever seen, like a cat surrounded by nip. “...I met your brother.”

Arthur’s brain short circuited a moment.

“…What?”

“Mmm, he appeared rather taken with me. It seems about the only thing you two have in common.” He seemed amused, opening his eyes and noting Arthur’s unhappy look. “What? Jealous?”

“Well, yeah!” He admitted, not at all ashamed with the fact. Loki seemed both delighted and surprised by his honesty.

“I thought this was an open relationship, you have your fiancée, do you not?”

“No- I mean- yes, but he’s my brother and we don’t get along so you can’t sleep with him!” The noirette chuckled and sat back up.

“I sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want.” He whispered, leaning closer to the other with his eyelids low. Arthur was too distracted to notice, suddenly bolting up right and swimming off.

Loki only shrugged internally and returned to absorbing the moon’s magic.

Arthur stormed off towards his Brother’s room where the blond was being held prisoner until he consented to the other’s rule. As of yet he had refused to do so.

He found the prince resting on the other side of the transparent laser boundary. He opened his eyes as soon as he noted the other’s presence, sitting up on his bed.

“Well well well, hello brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, seeming pleased by the brunette’s lack of ability to hide his emotions.

“The visitor you had today-”

“Ahhh, you mean the voluptuous raven-haired beauty?” Arthur’s brows furrowed. Loki was far from voluptuous, unless he was talking about his ass.

“Umm, no? The other one.”

“Besides you and mother I’ve had no other visitors today.” Orm informed him, leaving him even more confused

“Well, just, don’t do anything with them.” He commanded firmly.

“Why not? You’re with Mera-” his brother’s expression quickly shifted to a knowing look. “Ahhhh.” _Damn_. “Well, you stole Mera from me, maybe I should steal her from you.” Arthur was both confused and furious. He went to speak once again but couldn’t find the words to say. He floated there, silently fuming a moment, but still nothing he could think to say would have helped the situation. Arthur growled and quickly left before he dug himself into an even bigger hole, hurriedly swimming back to the garden.

 _If his brother could not be convinced then he’d just have to try Loki again_.

He was hardly surprised when he found the area empty, but kicking himself none the less.

“Dammit!”

§

He awoke the next day to find Loki between his legs, the imp having aroused him to consciousness via gently suckling at his cock. The noirette smiled mischievously up at him, letting his erection slowly slip out of his mouth.

“Good morning, your Highness~” He began, sliding up the Atlantean’s body and lecherously kissing his way to his lips. _Someone was horney_ , but Arthur didn’t intend on putting out until he had answers.

“Why does my brother think you’re a girl?” He had a bulge between his legs, Orm couldn’t have been _that_ stupid. Loki only shrugged, nosing at his ear before nibbling the lobe. _Fine then, next question_. “What do I need to do to get you to stop causing trouble and sleeping with… anyone? Do I have to tie you to the bed?” Loki smiled, rubbing his naked body against the other’s half-clothed one.

“Well, I’m certainly not against the idea~” He encouraged, taking Arthur’s hands and leading them to grip his ass. “All you need to do is keep me entertained and I’m all yours.” He promised, dragging his tongue up the air-head’s temple.

“Ok… how do I do that?” Loki leaned back and gave him a look that practically screamed ‘ _seriously’_?

“Well we can’t have sex all the time!” He defended. “So what else can I do?” The noirette sighed exasperatedly.

“That’s for you to figure out, now if you don’t mind this conversation has begun to bore me so I’m off to flirt with Vulko.” He smiled and got up off him, suddenly clothed and swimming out the door.

“Vulko!?” _That slut!_

Arthur barrelled after him, stopping outside his room as he found the other had once again _disappeared_. Refusing to give up he quickly changed into his scale suit and travelled at top speed, looking throughout the palace for a glimpse of the other. Thankfully there were only a few places Vulko would be at this hour, if the other had indeed gone to flirt with him as he’d claimed. It was impossible to know for sure.

Finally he found his advisor in the lower level palace halls, the man in the midst of a conversation with a beautiful black haired woman. Her emerald eyes were striking even from a distance, ridiculously ink black hair floating about like the tentacles of an octopus. Her pale skin practically glowed, large bust bursting from the window of her black and green scale bodysuit. She spotted him and smiled mischievously before returning her full attention to the evidently smitten man.

 _Loki?_ Well that explained why Orm had described a woman.

Still unsure, Arthur floated over, Vulko noting his presence with a grin.

“Your Highness! This is Svik, a local highborn.” He seemed surprised at the royal’s presence, probably because he was up far earlier than usual.

“Nice to meet you.” The brunette greeted, now certain of the other’s identity. _He’d know those eyes anywhere_. “So, why is ‘Svik’ in the palace?” He asked, smiling tightly at the imposter.

“Oh, we keep the palace open to any highborn who wishes to voice their concerns.” Arthur found that a little concerning, as it was rather classist. He’d have to change that ASAP, but first he needed to deal with the problem at hand.

“Though I must admit I have no concerns, I simply saw Vulko and decided I just had to speak with him.” ‘Svik’ said, her voice like honey, and _was Vulko blushing!?_

Loki was grinning like a shark at how furious he was making the other, the oldest Atlantean among them too besotted to notice.

“That reminds me,” Arthur lied, “Mum wanted to talk to you.”

“Ah, I’m afraid I must take my leave, my lady.” Nuidis took the shape shifter’s hand and placed a gentle kiss atop it, the woman giggling. It was so _fake_ Arthur near gagged, arms crossed waiting till the other man was out of sight.

“ _Svik_?” The royal bit.

“Deceit.” Loki explained as Arthur rolled his eyes. The curious gazes of passers turned their way, Arthur hurriedly dragging her off and hiding them both behind a large pillar.

“Why are you torturing me?” He implored.

“It’s fun.” 

“Well, what did you use to do whenever you were bored?” _Surely there had to be something the other could do instead of causing him all this emotional turmoil!?_

“Oh, you know, pretended to commit suicide, dethroned my brother, disguised myself as my father and stole his throne, watched theatre, destroyed the entire kingdom.” His eyes widened at the flippant reply.

“Okaaay, well we’re gonna hav to figure something else out to keep you busy.” He thought on it a moment. “How about I take you on a tour of Atlantis?”

“Done it.”

“Ok... how about I see if they do theatre here?” Out of everything he used to do that sounded the least dangerous.

“You don’t know?” Loki asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well… I kind of haven’t been in Atlantis for long.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Now that’s just mean, but… fair.” Arthur relinquished, the noirette smiling in amusement.

“Fine… theatre sounds… acceptable.” 

“I’ll do what I can, just, don’t sleep with and or kill anybody.”

“I make no promises.”

“Even if you did I wouldn’t believe you.” Loki grinned, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him in approval.

“So, just out of curiosity,” Arthur asked when they parted, hands planted on the other’s shapely hips as her bust pressed against him, “are you like… a girl under there?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can yoouu… stay like that?”

“If I want.”

“Do you?” He asked hopefully.

“Not at the moment, no.” _Damnit_.

Loki chuckled at his disappointment as she pulled away, slipping back around the pillar out of sight. When he followed the hall was empty, a sigh of water flowing from his chest to his lips.

_Of course he had to fall for the worst possible option for his sanity._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the next installment!


End file.
